Hoppity Hooper and Baby Huey: Revenge of the Professor Fetch
The evil Professor Fetch kidnaps the Shapiros Family's dog Lucy and take her away in the lair, so Hoppity Hopper, Waldo and Filmore the Bear, Baby Huey and Little Audrey helps them to savesn her from him. Plot Once upon a time in the People's Republic of China, Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying and Friends are having their Chinese party as they can do their magic tricks to pin a tale on a donkey. When suddenly they heard noise in here and it's three immortal Friends whose looks resembles to Hoppity Hooper, Waldo and Fillmore and their names are Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong whose told them that they've been curse by their arch nemesis, Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha whose turn them into spirits. But Hawazaki sais that Huaxing and Shanying's immortal arch-rivals whose turn them into spirit, so she and the other immortal must break their evil spell and turns from spirits to normal form them, but first they must meet Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore. At Wisconsin, Hoppity, Waldo and Fillmore has meet Baby Huey and Little Audrey again as they came to the Wigglesworth bus and started driving but they see four people, Marty Shapiro (father of the Shapiro), his wife Susy (mother of the Shapiro), and their daughters, Samantha (older daughter of the Shapiro) and Danielle (younger daughter of the Shapiro) whose lives in Mammoth Lakes, California and they told them where are they going to find their dog, Lucy who's been kidnap by Professor Fetch. The gang have to see Huaxing, Shanying and Friends whose appeared with Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong. They told them that their immortal friends, Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong are cursed into spirits so they all help the Shapiro's to find their dog and then they can find her and stop Professor Fetch, Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha and turn Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong back into witches again. As they have to find a note and it's has three clues on it, the first clue is to find the one with a kind of feather from some birds so they can feed them some birdseed and then they feeds them and the birds thank Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey, Fillmore and the Shapiro's for feeding them and so they fly away. After that the next clue said that the footprint will be someone’s else so they follow it and then they see a stranger who is Professor Fetch, but Hawazaki replied everyone that the bad guy is a mad scientist and the reason why he’s going to take over the whole earth planet he is going to catch every dogs in California. The Shapiro’s didn’t realize that the evil professor had kidnapped their dog, Lucy and he will use her as his slave and some other dogs too. When the Three spirit immortal Friends are so confluence that Professor Fetch is just like Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians because he captured all these dogs just like in the novel writed by Dodie Smith who was lived in 1896 to 1990 so they need Huaxing and Shanying and Friends help to save Lucy and the dogs from him and turns their three friends back into witches again from Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha’s spells. After Professor Fetch leave Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey, Fillmore and the Shapiro’s, they found the last clue and it’s said “The antidote, rescue and freedom” so they must find a secret door to find the magic bottle and then it will turning back their friends from spirits to witches again, free everyone and saves Lucy from Professor Fetch so they must go with the plan immediately. Meanwhile in Professor Fetch's lair, he got Lucy and some other dogs in the cage as he take them to the cages of the animal's control until Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey, Fillmore, the Shapiro’s and the immortal Friends show up and they then stop Fetch before he destroy the dogs so the battle is about to begin. When Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin and Dodureiyo began to cast a spell on Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong, they finally turn back into immortal selves again so they grabbed Fetch and then they used their magic words to turn him into stone and said “Sahaka duhkha arha zasya deh duhyate suya nida tu kari agama krsta ca apavyavastha bhavantam abhyantaran pasya rocate zilpa ca pratmakatsana hi anata duta daiva!" Then suddenly, Fetch has turn to stone so Hoppity and Huey release the dogs including Lucy and she reunited with the Shapiro’s and they thanks them for helping them to find their dog so Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Little Audrey and Fillmore the Shapiro’s back to their home after they all took the dogs back to their owners, they thanks to saved them from Fetch, but Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong has also thank them for helping Ame Ryoseirui, Kitsune Jiuwei and Maopi-Xiong to get their immortal selves again so they have defeats Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha, they waves goodbye and they disappears with their magic. After that, Hoppity, Baby Huey, Waldo, Audrey and Fillmore waves goodbye to the Shapiro’s Family at Mammoth Lakes and started back home to Foggy Bog, Wisconsin and they lived happily ever after. The End! Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Crossover film Category:Harvey Entertainment